Wireless communication networks continue to increase in popularity, leading to increasing numbers of users and to demands for additional services. The increasing numbers of users and implementation of new services lead to increased network complexity. Furthermore, wireless communication networks may need to interact with core packet networks to provide services, such as multimedia services and/or voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services. In order to manage services for subscribers, a wireless communication network may need to implement mechanisms for establishing a policy and charging function (PCRF). A PCRF may, for example, establish Quality of Service (QoS) requirements, bandwidth, and/or charges for a particular service for a particular subscriber. Given the increasing complexity of wireless communication networks, and the need of wireless communication networks to interact with other networks, efficiently implementing a PCRF can be quite challenging.